1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to gutters and gutter assemblies for houses and commercial buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorized gutter dumping assembly configured to rotate a gutter from an initial upright position to a dumped position to clear the gutter of collected debris such as leaves, debris, mud and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Gutter systems for use with dwellings or other such buildings are used to channel water flowing off of a roof Such systems generally comprise horizontal gutters for receiving the water, brackets for securing the gutters to the dwelling, and a downspout for channeling collected water from the gutters to a drainage system leading away from the dwelling to a storm sewer or other discharge area.
Over the course of time, such gutters commonly become obstructed by the accumulation of debris such as leaves, twigs, snow, ice, and the like. Unless such debris is periodically removed, water that is normally easily drained by way of the downspout will either overflow or be prevented from flowing into the gutter. In either case, the water will often flow down the side of the dwelling and cause significant structural damage and the collection and growth of mildew. Further, water which is prevented from flowing down the roof and into the gutter will often accumulate on the roof and leak therethrough, causing damage to the inside of the dwelling.
Gutters may be manually cleaned by climbing onto the roof of the dwelling and removing accumulated debris by hand or by use of a hose or a manual tool such as a rake. However, this method is quite time consuming, strenuous, and potentially dangerous.
Accordingly, a number of methods of preventing the collection of debris or removing collected debris are known. For example, a commonly used method for preventing the build up of debris utilizes a screen or guard designed to overlie the opening of the gutter. However, while such systems prevent the collection of debris in the gutters, they tend to clog and make the cleaning of the gutter substantially more difficult.
In order to overcome the various disadvantages associated with the aforementioned methods of preventing debris collection or removing collected debris, rotatable gutter systems have been designed to aid in the removal of collected debris. Such systems typically rotate the gutter from an initial, upright position, to a downwardly-facing, dumped position to cause any collected debris to fall to the ground under the force of gravity or to allow for easier access to the gutter such that the debris may be more easily cleaned out by hand or with a tool such as a hose or rake. Typically, however, such gutter systems require custom-built gutter assemblies or relatively complicated pivoting mechanisms. The systems are dumped by complex and relatively unreliable chain driven arrangement. Such systems are typically quite conspicuous and therefore detract from the appearance of the dwelling. In addition, such systems generally cannot be used on relatively flat roofs.
The need therefore exists to provide gutter dumping assembly that is relatively simple to maintain and is robust enough to withstand the rigors associated with operation of such systems. The need also exists for a gutter dumping assembly that can be quickly and efficiently assembled and maintained. Further, the need also exists for a gutter dumping assembly that may be installed on existing gutters.